


You’re Never Alone

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Riley is angry with Mac after he almost dies on a mission. But Mac being oblivious as usual can’t seem to figure out why she’s so mad at him. Riley’s feelings for him also factor into her anger.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	You’re Never Alone

Riley was sitting alone in the war room messing around on her rig. Today was one hell of a day. She was angry about everything that happened. Riley was trying her best to forget about it but she couldn’t forget and she’s not sure she forgive Mac that’s how bad things were today. Riley knew she should go home but she didn’t have it in her. 

After about 20 minutes of trying to get the stupid code she was working on to work she finally gave up. Riley let out a frustrated scream knowing that she was the only one left in the building or at least so she thought. She started to pack up her stuff, when there was a light knock at the door signaling that she wasn’t alone. Riley didn’t dare turn around as she knew who was standing there just feet away from her. 

“Riles, are you okay? I was walking by when I heard you scream.” Mac said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Not now Angus.” Riley snapped as he was the last person she wanted to see let alone speak to. 

“Riley. What the heck is going on with you?” Mac said as he moved closer to where Riley was standing. 

“Seriously? You have some nerve. You need to leave now. Go home.” Riley growled as she was in no mood to have this conversation with him.

“No. I’m not leaving and neither are you. Talk to me Riles.” 

“Don’t you dare Riles, me.”

Riley turned around to leave to see that he was staring at her. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to tell her what to do. She picked up her stuff and started to make her way towards the door only to have Mac block her way. She felt Mac place his hands on her shoulders stopping her from leaving the war room, this only made her angrier.

“Riley. Please talk to me.”

“You better let go of me, Angus.” Riley scolded as she refused to look him in the eyes. Mac noticed that she wasn’t making eye contact with him. 

“Please look at me.” Mac pleaded as he was desperate to know why she was so upset with him. He waited a few seconds before he realized that she wasn’t going to do as he asked. Mac gently lifted Riley’s chin so she was making eye contact with him.

“Let me go.” Riley said as she wasn’t in the mood to fight with Mac. She knew she’d end up hurting his feelings if he didn’t let her go.

“No. Please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you like this.” 

Mac stood there with his hands still on Riley’s shoulders as he had no intentions of letting go, at least not until she told him what was wrong. A tear began to fall down Riley’s face, which Mac noticed. He gently wiped it away. Riley pulled away as she couldn’t deal with this not right now. Mac watched her as her back was now facing him. As her back was to Mac she just let the tears continue to fall. She couldn’t stop herself from losing it even if she tried. 

“How could you be so selfish?” Riley yelled startling Mac who wasn’t expecting that little out burst.

“Riles, I—,” Mac began to speak but was interrupted by Riley.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare, Mac. You could have died today. I could have lost you. I’m so angry with you that it’s not even funny. You have no regards for your own life. Losing Jack was hard enough. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. Losing you would have broken me more than anything. You’re the most important person in my life. The fact that you didn’t think about how you possibly dying would affect everyone else is so fucking selfish. I don’t think I can forgive you for this.” Riley said angrily as she looked at Mac who just stood there unsure of what to say. Mac felt his heart break when Riley brought up losing Jack and how hard that was.

“Riles, I need you listen to me. I was just doing my job. I did what I had to do. I couldn’t let those people die. You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have done the same thing if you were in my position. I understand that you’re angry with me, but I told you that you’re never alone. That’s a promise I intend on keeping. I get you’re upset with me but it all worked out.” Mac explained as he hoped that Riley would try to understand why he did what he did. 

“I can’t do this.” Riley whispered softly as she felt the feelings she thought she had pushed away for the blonde hair, blue eyed genius that stood in front of her had began to resurface.

“Can’t do what?” Mac asked as he watched her body language change. “Talk to me.” 

“I can’t, Mac. I just can’t. Please don’t make me.”

“You’re starting to scare me.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Can you elaborate? Scared of what? If you’re scared of losing me I already told you that I wasn’t going anywhere. It’s going to take more than this job for you to lose me.” Mac said as he thought he knew what was going through Riley’s mind. 

Riley stood there as she could feel Mac’s eyes on her. She knew that she was going to confess her feelings if she stayed a second longer. She couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of her friendship with Mac. Mac’s friendship was the most stable relationship in her life. She wasn’t about to fuck that up. She did the only thing she could, she walked away from Mac. 

Mac watched her walk away but he wasn’t about to let this go away so easily. He took a deep breath as he followed Riley out into the hall. Riley started to pick up the pace as she headed towards the elevator. She sighed as she waited for the elevator doors to open. Before she could even step foot into the elevator Mac was standing next to her. 

“Riley. What’s wrong? Don’t tell me it’s nothing. Why are you running from me?”

“I’m not.” 

“I beg to differ, Riles. Talk to me.”

“I can’t.” Riley said as she didn’t dare look in Mac’s direction because she knew that she didn’t stand a chance and she’d end up spilling her feelings. 

“I thought you trusted me.”

“I do.”

“It certainly doesn’t feel that way. If you trusted me you wouldn’t be shutting me out.” Mac said softly but his patience was running thin. He was at a loss as to why she was acting this way.

“I can’t tell you because if I did it’ll fuck up everything. Please just drop it.” Riley pleaded as she held in her tears. 

“I can’t do that.”

Before Riley could come up with an excuse as to why she couldn’t be honest with Mac like he wanted the elevator doors opened. She quickly got in and pushed the button that would close the door but she wasn’t quick enough seeing as Mac was right behind her.

“Stop following me.” 

“I’ll stop following you once you tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours.” Mac said as he found himself standing very close to her. If there’s one thing Mac had no recollection of it would be personal space when it came to Riley. 

As much as Riley wanted to ignore Mac and her feelings for him, she could only do it for too long. She could feel how close Mac was to her causing her to distance herself from him. She could see that he was confused as to why she moved away. She was doing them both a favor. 

“You need to trust me when I say that I can’t tell you.” 

“Riley. I would never judge you if that’s what has you so scared. This is a no judgement free zone.” Mac said as he turned to look at her. 

“I know you wouldn’t but I just can’t. If you trust me you’ll stop asking me why I can’t tell you.” 

“I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. I just don’t get why you won’t let me in. I thought we had the kind of relationship where we could trust each other to tell the other one things. I guess I was wrong.” Mac sighed as he was tired of trying to get her to talk to him. Maybe one day he’ll try again but for now he’d let it go.

“Mac. It’s not like that. It’s better for the both of us if I don’t say it. You’ll thank me in the end.” Riley sighed as she really hoped that this would be the end of it before she ended up having another outburst. 

Mac didn’t say anything in response he just stood there silently thinking. He was running everything that Riley had said to him in the last 20 minutes trying to put the pieces together through his brain. It wouldn’t be so hard especially since he’s a genius but if there’s one person he couldn’t figure out it would be Riley. MacGyvering and solving equations was a piece of cake compared to figuring out Riley. He stood there quietly trying to figure things out, that’s when it hit him. ‘Wait, just a second. She has feelings for me. That’s why she has been acting so strange.’ Mac thought as he couldn’t believe how big of an idiot he was. 

“Riles, I’m in love you with.” Mac smiled as he moved closer to her invading her personal space yet again as they were in the elevator. He watched her reaction, although he couldn’t exactly tell what was going through her mind.

“Wait, you are? I didn’t think that you’d ever have feelings for me.” Riley admitted as she couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with him.

“Indeed I am. It all makes sense as to why you’ve been acting so distant and somewhat cold. I’ve had feelings for you since the beginning of quarantine. Remember when I made up the excuse to go jogging? Well, that was my way of avoiding the situation in the kitchen. Maybe I’ve always had feelings for you but it never felt like the right time and then we were stuck in quarantine together and that’s when I couldn’t deal with it. But I couldn’t fuck up our friendship because like I told Jack not long after I met you that you’d be the most stable relationship that him and I would ever have with a woman. After all this time what I said to Jack is still very much true. Do you feel the same way is that why you’re scared?”

“Mac, I’ve had feelings for you since the bomb in Germany. Yes, I was in a relationship with Aubrey at the time but my feelings for you changed that day. I did my best to ignore them and then you got back together with Desi. I can’t say it didn’t hurt, because it did. The moment in the kitchen I was going to tell you about how I had feelings for you but you got up and went for a jog. Then you got kidnapped and I thought you were running away from me. After the pandemic you and Desi gave it another go and I wasn’t about to get in the middle of that. So, I tried my best to move on but as you can see that didn’t work so well. To answer your question, I’m in love with you Angus MacGyver.” Riley couldn’t help but smile that she finally was able to be honest with him. She felt a ton of weight get lifted off her shoulders now that the truth was out in the open. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Mac though.

“I shouldn’t have gotten up that night and went for that jog. I just want you to know I wasn’t mad at you. I was just trying to figure things out. I didn’t want to do or say anything I’d regret later. But looking back I definitely regret not saying or doing something.” Mac explained as Riley could tell he did in fact regret it.

Before Riley could respond the elevator doors opened. She was the first to walk out with Mac right behind her. She took a few more steps from the elevator before stopping. Mac followed her every move. Riley stood there playing with her hands unsure of what to say. Mac could sense that she was uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to say anything. I think we’ve talk enough for right now. We can finish this conversation another time. This is far from over. I’ll see you later.” 

Riley didn’t say a word as she just stood there trying to understand what she was feeling and thinking. It was a lot for her to process as she knew that whatever she said or did would change everything for both her and the blue eyed genius she loved more than anything. Mac started to walk away but she knew she couldn’t let him walk away not like this.

“Stop.” Riley yelled as she watched Mac stop and turn around to look at her. He didn’t move so Riley did the only thing she could think of. She ran to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Something she had been wanting to do for quite some time now. 

As Riley and Mac got lost in the moment, she felt him wrap his hands around her waist pulling her as close as he could to him. Her hands on the other hand were roaming through those golden locks of his. She could have sworn that she sensed him smiling so big that his dimples made an appearance but she didn’t dare look. She was somewhat disappointed when he pulled away from their kiss. Mac could see the panic as if she had done something wrong. 

“Sorry. I just needed to catch my breath. Not to mention we should probably take this somewhere else before we get carried away. For what it’s worth this isn’t a one time thing where we just act as if nothing happened. I don’t think I could forget even if I wanted to.” Mac smirked as he hoped that Riley would get what he was hinting as he assured her that she did nothing wrong.

“Your place or mine? Your truck or mine?” Riley asked as she knew it didn’t matter as long as they were together. 

“Your place is closer and we’ll take my truck. We can come back for yours later. Right now we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Mac smiled as he took her hand in his intertwining their fingers together. 

“Angus are you implying what I think you’re implying? I mean I’m definitely not opposed to it but I thought you’d at least wine and dine me before taking me to bed.” Riley giggled as she watched Mac’s face turn beat red.

“Maybe I am. Well, Ms. Davis I just figured you didn’t need to be wined and dined before. I mean if you’re into that kind of thing we can totally do that but I just figured we’ve wasted enough time already. I don’t know about you but I think we’ve wasted enough time as it is. Not to mention the whole almost dying puts things into perspective and I know I can’t speak for you but I’ve definitely wasted enough time of not going after what I want. Right now, I just want to be with you.” 

“Well, Mr. MacGyver. I’ve definitely wasted enough time not going after what I want. That ends now. So, let’s get out of here and make up for all the time we’ve lost.” Riley smiled as she kissed his cheek before pulling him out the entrance doors and to his truck where they’d make their way to her place. 

If Riley Davis was told that when the day began that she’d end up going home with Angus MacGyver the one man she loved, she’d say that’s impossible. She didn’t think it was this possible to be happy but with Mac anything was possible. He made her the happiest she has ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all,
> 
> I don’t know how I feel about this one. But I’m posting it anyways so I’ll let you be the judge. I contemplated on trashing the entire thing but I was almost finished with it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
